


Realization

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette is leaving, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Unborn child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Continuation of previous posted work
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of previous posted work

Ladybug POV

I screwed up. Oh god, I screwed up so bad. 

“Tikki?” I cried as I sat huddled on the roof. 

Tikki immediately detached from Plagg, no longer glowing.

“Marinette, it’s going to be okay,” She whispered as she comforted me. 

“No wonder the bug lied. You probably do it all the time with her,” Plagg snarled at both of us as Tikki lit up in anger again. 

“You listen here, destruction! I know what’s best for my bug! She did what she thought was right. No one knew that this was going to be the response.” She argued back hotly. 

“Tikki, he’s right,” I muttered in defeat. 

“No he is not!” she whipped back. 

“Adrien had no right hitting you! He was the one who killed Hawkmoth. Him being his father is the only reason he cares.” 

“He killed for your bug. You think that type of trust means that she should not trust him back just the same?” Plagg questioned coldly. 

“She didn’t ask him to kill Hawkmoth!” She yelled back. 

“But it doesn’t change the fact that he killed Hawkmoth trying to make sure I stayed safe!” I yelled, interrupting the two’s staring contest. 

I glanced down at my stomach, rubbing it slightly. 

“No…” Plagg muttered shock. 

“I found out three days ago. I was on protection and everything. We were careful. But, I missed my period two weeks ago. I confirmed it with a doctor. I was…” I broke into a sob again. 

“Were you going to tell him?” He asked angrily. 

“I was going to tell him on our date tomorrow,” I replied weakly. 

“No way are you going to him now. He…” Plagg stopped as he looked back at Tikki with a sad stare. 

“You need to leave, bug.” He looked back to me with an authoritative tone. 

“What?! She’s pregnant! The father is literally walking away!” Tikki yelled again in anger. 

“And he is going to kill her if he gets the chance!” Plagg yelled back. 

I flinched at the truthful statement. 

I looked down again and started crying again. 

“I’m so sorry…” I cried, sobbing all the pain and confusion and the mess up emotions I feel. 

“Marinette, shhh, shhh, I’m right here,” Tikki consoled me. 

I heard Plagg sigh once more before shaking his head. 

“The best thing to do is to leave. Go to London, Australia, America, whatever! Just leave and you and that child of yours will be safe.” 

“But Adrien has the right to be a part of her/his life!” 

“He is not in the mental state bug to be a part of that kid’s life!” 

“You think I am?!” 

“You got yourself in that mess!” Plagg growled darkly. 

“Enough! Too much stress can harm the child!” Tikki yelled. 

We all took a breath before continuing the conversation. 

“He’s right Tikki, and I need to leave.” I break the silence. 

“Marinette, what about your friends and family?” She asked, concerned. 

“Pretty sure I burned those bridges with the so-called ‘friends’ and Maman and Papa will understand I need to leave.” 

“How will you care for the child?” She asked. 

“I’ll figure it out, but right now, I need to leave. I need to pack my bags and leave. I should have enough money for a plane ticket to Italy, and I can stay in grandma’s house.” 

“Should I even bother sending any mail about Adrien’s and I child?” I asked Plagg. 

“Send it every month, with your name. It’s up to him if he chooses to read them or not,” Plagg responded as he stared at me. 

“You messed up, and I hope you know that,” Those were his last words before leaving to go back to Adrien. 

“C’ mon Tikki, I need to pack and leave.” 

“Marinette-”

“Enough Tikki, he isn’t wrong. I made that call, and I messed up. I need to own up to that.”

I called grandma on my phone and explained that I can’t stay in Paris. She offers her home for me to live in. I agreed and contacted my parents. They tried very hard to keep me here, but I made it clear I am leaving. I had the plane ticket bought, and I packed my suitcases. I was leaving in the morning to the airport. 

One last night with dinner with my family. I cried to sleep, and I had all my bags packed. I was ready to leave and said my goodbyes to my family. 

I was finally at the airport gates ready to board the plane. I took one last glance at the place I once called home. 

It hit me when I really realized ‘I’m never coming back.’

For some reason, I wasn’t that heartbroken. No, the thing that hurt me was that I was leaving the person I loved. The person who now hates me with all fibers of his being. 

‘Goodbye, Adrien,” I whispered as the plane took off. 

If I had been looking, I would have seen Chat Noir looking at the plane I had boarded with tears running down his face. 

“Goodbye, Marinette,” he softly whispered as he turned around. Away from me and everything that is associated with Ladybug.


End file.
